Aftermath
by Datenshii
Summary: They part, only to reunite. Their love crosses dimensional bounds, and brings them back together. But will they always be able to find each other? A story about overcoming pains and finding happiness again. IchiRuki, slight AU.


**Heya! Yeah, I know, 'Y u no update MST and FOA?!'. I'll try and finish new chapters and update tomorrow, for the meanwhile, I wrote this oneshot, as I had sudden inspiration XD**

**WARNING! This is Spoiler to some! Story starts with end of Winter War. Follows cannon until before the Quincy War. So, semi-AU. **

**Well, I might continue this, but only if you want me too, and if it is popular. Other than that, I have no reason to start updating a new story, when I can update the others.**

**Alright, let's get this shit done with...**

**Author: Datenshii**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (Sue me, me wanna be mushy .)**

**Rate: T, because I'm paranoid. NO LEMON!**

**Pairings: IchiRuki. IshiHime, RenTats, and other minor pairings if continued.**

**Disclaimer: *insert dramatic speech here*- No, Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Whispers of plead and desperation echoed within the full chamber… A faint beep sounded within the background. Blurs were moving around like with the speed of sound.

Something hot is dripping on my face. I smiled.

…

AFTERMATH

…

A pair of brown eyes studied the porcelain face of the petite shinigami before him. She was smiling cockily and jabbing at him. He retorted absently, taking his eyes away from her. The moment he looked again, her beautiful features had been marred with a lost expression, her eyes' glint no longer present. Instead, there stood a broken stare.

He smiled sadly as she faded before his eyes. He told her and his friends he was alright, but he knew.

He knew that he could no longer escape the claws of sorrow.

…

She waved to her old friend, thanking him for training her, and headed inside the mansion she lived in. There, some servants guided her towards her older adoptive brother.

When she entered, he was facing his beloved garden, sitting across from her sister's portrait. Turning to look at her, she noticed a solemn gaze breaking through his usually stoic composure.

She could only stare at the precious items she had been handed.

"I had been discussing with the elders, and I decided that, should I fall, you will bear the name of our clan, and be assigned to the Sixth Squad as taichou when you will achieve Bankai. Until then, you may wear these, as a sign that you are to be respected as heir," he had told her, giving her a pair of pure white gloves.

She only bowed, hiding the small tears at the corners of her eyes. He knew, and he wanted her to strip herself of bitter memories, by bringing changes.

…

A pale complexion could be noticed in the reflection. Her big violet eyes stared back at her in uncertainty. Ebon locks brushed her small shoulders, like strips of silk.

She touched the edges, and brought them to her lips.

_He laughed and ruffled her hair. She glared and kicked him. "What is it with you and my hair?" she protested as he doubled over in pain._

_Chuckling weakly, he composed himself and grabbed a lock. "It reminds me of that void that you filled when you came into my life," he whispered. She stared at him in surprise. He replaced the soft look with a mischievous grin. "Besides, it's all silky and black, like a cat waiting to be petted." _

_She blushed in embarrassment and kicked him again._

She let go of the lock and grabbed her beloved partner, Sode no Shirayuki. Bringing the tip close to her pale neck, she hesitated, closing her eyes.

"_You are everything I need." _

Opening them again, she smiled, and brought the edge of the sword to cut the hair until it reached the ends of her lower jaw. She continued, keeping her smile even as a tear rolled from her left eye.

…

The cold, unforgiving rain struck the ground mercilessly, as thunder roared far within the sky. The large drops of fast falling water covered a man's back, soaking his clothes and bright orange hair. He screamed in sorrow, as his world broke down on him.

He remembered his desire of protecting, same desire that ended up hurting those which he wished to protect. He remembered all of his struggles to win, all of the scars he collected, and even his 'death'. He remembered the one who helped him gain those powers.

He stopped his cries, got up, and demanded his power back. The two accomplices shared a look, and the one with the hair slicked back argued with him.

The moment he was about to lunge, he felt a pain in his chest. He turned to look at his attacker and noticed his father and his mentor. Believing they were betraying him too, he cried, until he noticed a black figure blurring into existence.

His eyes widened as he noticed the one who saved him all those times before, and found new resolve.

…

And amethyst met chocolate brown.

…

She stared in shock at the elders before her. Then she scowled, yelled, and threw her gloves and scarf on the ground. Even as the fools protested, she continued walking out of the mansion and started flash-stepping towards the Senkaimon.

She ran and ran, even as tears rolled down her cheeks, even as she bit her lip until she drew blood, even as she noticed an apartment complex. Reaching a certain apartment door, she knocked furiously and the moment a tall, mature, orange-haired male opened said door, she offered no explanation, instead threw herself in his arms and cried her eyes out.

Despite the shock, he frowned and hugged her too, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

…

He watched her with a corner of his eye, smiling at her antics as she cooked, or attempted to. She scowled at him and hit him with a frying pan. They bickered for a little while, until he apologized with a small smile and she smirked triumphantly, but kissed him on the cheek nonetheless.

He sat back down in his chair and grabbed his cup of coffee. He heard her shout, and he replied by shouting, too, but he suddenly stopped.

His cup hit the ground and the coffee spilled all over the carpet. She called out his name in worry and rushed over to him, only to find him sprawled on the ground, clutching at his chest as he struggled to take air in.

And she screamed.

…

He slowly opened his eyes and noticed the hospital room he was in and the petite figure sitting in a chair next to him. He smiled weakly and she only frowned.

She scolded him for making her worry, at which he only chuckled and ruffled her hair. The doctor came in and explained to them his situation and the causes of his sudden illness.

He saw her stare at the doctor in shock, grabbing the sides of her head and bowing said head. He frowned in sadness at seeing her reaction at his state. Ironic, how he was the one in a critic state, and he worried about her wellbeing.

…

She smiled as she held his hand and guided them through the snow-covered city. They rarely got out like this, and even now they went only because he argued that he wasn't bedridden, or paralyzed.

She smiled even more as she noticed the pleased expression on his face as he took in the fresh air, his cheeks red from the cold.

She tried to argue less with him, as stress only aggravated his state, and so ended up doing his will. Though this irked her a little, she wasn't really bothered by it, but wouldn't ever let him know that.

They reached a bridge and stopped to watch the frozen lake. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

They could only cherish the time they had left, even though she denied the idea of him not being cured.

…

The petite woman was having a great day, as she recently found out he was cured and his life was no longer in danger.

She was currently making a list for whatever had to be brought for the little party the next day, such as food or gifts. He came in, gave her a small smile and a kiss and took the list, going out for the shopping.

She waited for him to come back, preparing some clothes for their visit, and about an hour later he finally arrived. She hurried to the door, only to see him taking deep breaths in and leaning on a wall. Spotting her, he toned down his breathing and smiled, handing her two bags.

She frowned in concern, but he brushed it off, saying it was because of running back home. She accepted his excuse, though she couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

…

A day later, he sighed and turned to go after his sister.

She smiled and only wished him luck.

After half an hour, his dad's phone ringed, and the doctor picked it up. She watched him as shock marred his rugged features, and he closed the phone, rushed to get his clothes on, and explaining to her and the youngest sister what had happened.

And she rushed out the door, coat and scarf forgotten.

…

Tears were rolling down her face as she was clutching her lover's arm, crying out to him to stay awake, to stay with her.

All of her worst memories washed over her and she asked herself, why did she have to suffer so much? Why did she have to lose everything she held dear?

She watched as his eyes closed and he went unconscious. She yelled, and a man with bluish-black hair and glasses stopped her from following the doctors that took her man in an emergency room. She turned to look at the Quincy, who shook his head, a solemn expression on his face.

She jerked away the moment she heard alarmed voices within the room, and she ran inside.

…

He could only half register the doctors moving around him, trying to stabilize his situation, as the effects of a drug invaded his senses. However, he did notice the small figure who burst in the chamber, long black hair flowing behind her.

He heard her whisper to him and felt her hot tears on his skin.

He remembered all the times they argued and she beat him up, all the obstacles they had to face in order to be happy, all the depressed, despaired, and sorrowful moments they shared, all the kisses, the smiles, the laughs and good times they had.

He tried to grab the hand that covered his own and her eyes widened at his move. The orange haired man felt darkness grab at his conscience, and he knew it was not the drugs.

He moved his lips to whisper. "I… am ha… happy…" She stared at him in despair. He knew she didn't want him to leave.

He smiled, his smile a big one, despite his numbness. A tear rolled from the corner of his eye. "Live…"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeee-_

"ICHIGOOOO!"

_The End… Or is it?_

* * *

**Ok, so I settled this. I know, dramatic, confusing maybe. Just an out-of nowhere idea. **

**So, review and tell me whether to continue this or not. If I feel loved, then Aftermath will join the update list, starting next week.**

**Love you, as always! Feel free to ask anything!**

**-Datenshii**


End file.
